


Prime Real Estate

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: Thicc thighs save lives ,ya know?
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Prime Real Estate

Violet was in the lounge, laying down on the large couch. She was watching a nature documentary about mantis shrimp. Bunyan came into the lounge.

Violet looks up. They make eye contact. Bunyan passed in front of Violet and joined her on the couch. Instead of sitting down, she laid down on top of Violet, using her belly as a pillow.

Violet gently stroked the child’s head and hummed a little song as the little girl slowly dozed off.

………………..

Violet sat in the lounge at the center of the large couch. She was watching a nature documentary about giant salamanders. Alexander and Santa Lily came into the lounge. Violet looks up. They make eye contact. The two raced to get to their master.

Alexander got his head in their master’s lap first. He stuck his tongue out at the girl. Santa Lily stomped her foot in frustration and got ready to argue. Violet looked away from the tv and spread her legs a little bit, shifting Alexander to one of her legs. She patted the thigh of the free one. Santa Lily took her other leg gladly. 

Violet gently patted their heads as the three continued to watch the documentary.

………………..

Violet sat in the lounge at the end of the couch. She was watching a nature documentary about kakapos. Abigail, Kid Gil, Bunyan, Alexander, and Santa Lily came in. Violet looks up. They make eye contact. The five raced to get to their master.

Kid Gil got his head in their master’s lap first. The others grumbled a bit but took their seats on the other couches or went to other parts of the lounge to play games. Violet pet his head.

“I see they’ve got you again, Master,” Mata Hari commented as she leaned over the back of the couch and patted Kid Gil’s head. “The kids seem to really like laying on you.”

“Almost every time I see you in here, you’ve got a kid on you. What’s the big deal?” asked Suzuka.

“Don’t you understand?! It’s prime real estate!” Santa Lily exclaimed. She knelt before Violet, presenting her with arms wide open.

“She’s right!” agreed Serenity, appearing out of nowhere.

Caster Gil looked annoyed at the sight of his younger self snuggling into their master.

“Gil, get up for a second,” Santa Lily ordered. When he complied, she continued with her presentation. She had the attention of most of the lounge now. “Look at these thighs! They’re the perfect mix of soft and firm, and look at how wide they are! She can comfortably fit two heads! Two!” She held up her fingers in emphasis. “And when your head is on her, the comfiness is doubled! Her belly is so soft and squishy! Also, look at her hands!” Santa Lily took one of Violet’s hands and raised it to see. “So soft, so sure! She pats you in just the right way! Runs her hands through your hair then she sings! Or hums and makes you feel like all is right in the world. But the best part, the best part-” Santa Lily was really enjoying being the center of attention. “The warmth of her body is like a fireplace on a winter’s night! The amount of sheer comf is divine!”

With Santa Lily’s final declaration, everyone was silent. All eyes were on Violet. Violet breathed deeply. She had kept her eyes on the documentary during the whole speech but her cheeks were bright red. Kid Gil moved to return to her lap but she held up her hand to stop him.

She feigned checking her watch and stood up.

“I’ve got firearms training with Emiya Alter. I’ll catch you guys later.”

She stiffly walked out of the room.

“....Lily, I think you embarrassed her,” commented Mata Hari.

………………..

“Just how soft is our master…”

“Lord Fergus please…”

“She has hugged me before, so I know she is soft…”

“She does have a bit of weight on her, so it makes sense that she would have some thicc thighs…”

“Good gods Blackbeard.”

“Now I’m curious…”

“Lord Fergus, Blackbeard, I beg of both of you,” Diarmuid said, exasperated, “Please do not make a pass at our master.”

“Easy there, Diarmuid. I have no plans of going for our master,” Fergus said, waving the idea off. “That would be like trying to screw your niece. I’m just curi-”

“Blackbeard, Diarmuid, you guys are supposed to rayshift with Senpai!”

Diarmuid looked at the clock. “That time already? Sorry Lady Mash.”

The two nodded to Fergus and followed Mash to the rayshift area.

Blackbeard walked behind Mash.

“So...Mashumallow…”

Mash and Diarmuid cringed.

“You’re close to Violet, right?”

“Yes” Mash responded “She’s my senpai.”

“Have you and your dear senpai ever done lap pillows together?”

“Lap pillows…? I’ve gotten them from some of the older female servants before, but from Senpai…” Mash’s cheeks turned a light pink color.

“Oh! So you’ve never had one from your dear senpai? How sad! Since you guys were so close, I would have thought she would have given you one like she does for the child servants. How sad…”

Mash pouted.

Diarmuid pulled Blackbeard back and spoke under his breath. “What are you doing?”

“Setting up for some sweet, sweet yuri,” he whispered in reply.

………………..

“And….Done.”

Violet hit send on her rayshift report. The printer could be heard doing its work behind her. She got up from her seat in the staff break room and collected the printed copies. She tucked the papers in a folder and packed up her Chaldea standard laptop. She would give the staff the reports later, but for now she would relax.

Violet exited the break room and walked down the hallway. She had a bit of free time; where would she spend it? She contemplated quietly returning to her room, but she was in a social mood. She headed towards the lounge and connected rec room.

She was about to open the door and enter when she paused. She had the overwhelming feeling that if she suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that if she entered that room, she’d become a part of some sort of gag.

She shook off the feeling. Whatever happens, happens.

She opened the door and walked in. She goes to the tv area and takes a seat on an open couch, plopping her bag on the ground between her legs. As soon as her butt hits the seat, she feels something extremely warm slide into her lap.

“Anchin-sama~”

Violet looks down to see Kiyohime looking up at her from her lap.

Violet stiffens for a brief moment before she relaxes her shoulders. “Hello, Kiyohime. Fancy meeting you….here” Violet gestured towards her lap.

“Ah! Anchin-sama! Truly being close to you like this is bliss!” Kiyohime wraps her arms around Violet’s waste and buries her face in her “husband’s” stomach, moving her head back and forth.

Violet takes a deep breath through her nostrils. The servants sitting around the tv give her sympathetic looks. Violet bites the inner part of her lip before easing her expression and relaxing herself. She directed her attention to the sitcom playing on the tv and began to absentmindedly pet Kiyohime’s long hair.

………………..

“Pet me more! More I say!”

_ ‘Ya know it’s really hard to be intimidated by Ibaraki when she acts like this,’ _ Violet thought to herself.

Ibaraki laid with her head in Violet’s lap as Violet stroked her head, occasionally rubbing her sharp black horns.

_ ‘I wonder if she feels it when I rub her horns…’ _

Ibaraki grinned in satisfaction as her master pet her head with greater attention, making sure to stroke and rub at just the right areas.

Many of her servants considered onis ferocious monsters. Those who had been around Ibaraki for long enough compared her to a wild animal. While Violet knew that both of these perspectives held weight, it was hard to think of Ibaraki as a wild animal when she had plopped herself on your lap and demanded that you pet her.

With these thoughts in mind, Violet turned her attention to the tv and continued stroking her pet oni.

………………..

“Nice work today, guys!”

Violet held her hand up. Her servants walked past her, giving her a high five as they went by. Ushiwakamaru came up to her last.

“Especially you Ushi! Total MVP today!” She moved her hand towards Ushiwakamaru’s head, ready to give her her usual headpat.

“Uh, Master?” Ushiwakamaru held up her hand blocking her master’s. “Sorry, but…” Ushiwakamaru hesitated. “Can I have a different reward today?”

Violet blinked in surprise before she smiled. “Sure, what would you like?” 

Ushiwakamaru’s eyes sparkled. “May I have a lap pillow as my reward?!” she asked excitedly.

Violet pursed her lips before easing into a smile. “Sure, Ushi.”

Ushi broke into a large grin and began pulling her master out of the Rayshift room past the remaining servants.

She glanced at them as they watched her pass. She  _ really _ hoped her other servants didn’t start requesting this as their boon for completing missions.

………………..

_ ‘I must not want this to stop considering I keep coming in here,’  _ Violet thought to herself as she stroked Jaguar Warriors head as she lay curled up in her lap.

“Nyaaa~” Jaguar meowed contentedly.

Honestly, Violet had no idea why she was doing this for a grown woman, let alone her Spanish teacher, but that is what she got for not studying her vocabulary words….

Violet moved her hand to Jaguar’s stomach and began to rub it gently. She let out a short, incredulous chuckle as she felt Jaguar’s body vibrate as she purred in delight. Honestly, what even was her life anymore?

Violet looked up.

“Jekyll? Mash?” she asked.

Jekyll and Mash ripped their eyes away from Jaguar's place on Violet’s thick thighs. They both had had deep frowns on their faces as Violet spoiled the feline servant.

“Yes?” Jekyll said. His face was slightly pink. He hastily adjusted his glasses and was fidgeting in his seat to the left of her.

“Yes?” Mash wasn’t much better as she shot to attention and looked at her senpai.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing,” Violet said impassively, turning her attention to the tv.

“Hi, hi! You’re beloved Da Vinci-chan is here!”

Da Vinci strode into the lounge and made her way towards Violet and Jaguar Warrior.

“Jaguar, Emiya was looking for you. He said he needs you quickly.”

“Nyaaaa….Tell Emnyan I’ll come later. I’m sooo comfy. Masta’s lap is truly purrfect…” Jaguar replied drowsily.

“He said if you don’t come you’re not getting any of the fish that’s going to be served for dinner.”

Jaguar hopped up in an instant and sprinted out of the room. “EMMMMNNNYYYAAANNN!”

“Now that that’s taken care of…” Da Vinci turned to Violet. “Violllleeeetttt….” she whined in a pitiful voice. “Da Vinci-chan has been working so hard! Rayshifts, workshop, paperwork...She’s so tired…! If only there was a soft, warm place for her to rest!”

She gave Violet a pointed look.

Violet begrudgingly smiled. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the amused grin off of her face. She gestured towards her lap. “Come here.”

Da Vinci grinned and took her spot on Violet’s lap.

“Wow!” Da Vinci exclaimed. “This really is comfy!”

Violet began gently brushing Da Vinci’s long brown hair and spoke in a soft, kind voice. “Thank you for all your hard work Da Vinci. We really appreciate you…”

Da Vinci turned and looked up at Violet. Violet’s warm brown eyes gazed down on her and she had a gentle, sincere smile on her face.

“THIS! IS! BLISS! Absolutely divine! I’m actually glad I was summoned in a woman’s body!” Da Vinci exclaimed, loud enough for everyone in the lounge in the lounge to hear.

“What does being summoned as a woman have to do with this?” asked Violet, surprised at her superior’s outburst.

“If I was a man, would you have let me lie in your lap this easily?” Da Vinci asked.

“Well, uh…”

The answer was no, no she would not. When she gave a child a lap pillow it was just her taking care of a child. When she gave another female a lap pillow, it was just gals being pals. Giving a lap pillow to male who was around her age or older had entirely different connotations. While Violet let her servants indulge in whatever debauchery they so desired as long as it didn’t cause problems (Most of them were adults, she shouldn’t have to police everything they do) and kept it private, she was a bit prudish when it came to herself. Not that she  _ hadn’t _ given a lap pillow to an older male before, in the relatively recent past in fact, but to be fair he was tired and overworked and...

Violet blushed slightly and shook her head.

“Ha!” Da Vinci laughed loudly. “RIP to all the boys!” She smirked at the boys also sitting around the tv.

Violet tried to poker face as she felt the gazes of her servants and her few coworkers that were in the room. The gazes of the males felt more intense.

………………..

Violet patted her knee.

Kid Gil crawled onto the couch and was about to lay his head on Violet’s lap when suddenly he was yanked backwards onto the floor by a materializing hand grabbing the back of his hoodie.

Violet’s eyes widened as a different(?) blond head fell onto her lap.

“G-gilgamesh, t-to what do I owe this pleasure?” Violet asked through a strained smile. She could feel her face beginning to heat up. Why was he on her lap?

“I own and have experienced many of the world’s pleasures, and yet I have not experienced this from you. Because the other mongrels keep on going on about it I decided to experience it for myself, Mongrel,” said Caster Gilgamesh.

“T-that’s nice, Your Highness but I offered my lap to Kid Gil first,” she nodded towards the glaring child standing by the couch, vainly hoping that her words would get him to get up.

“Mongrel. Despite your appearance, you are a woman of age. I would think you’d prefer my more mature form to occupy your time.”

_ ‘It’s because it’s your more mature form that I’m so uncomfortable!’ _ she exclaimed internally. She fought the urge to just shove him off, but she knew that he was one of the servants who could be a total pain in the butt when he held a grudge.

Violet rests her hands at her side. As she does so, she accidentally brushes against CasGil’s toned, exposed torso. The accidental skinship causes her to blush furiously as she hastily moves her hand away. CasGil, like many of her male servants was attractive, she couldn’t lie, but my God did she not want to be in this situation with him. 

She pressed a hand to her nose. She really hoped she didn’t get a nosebleed like this.

CasGil noticed her face turn redder when she touched him and chuckled. He turned his head and raised his hand to her thigh, running a hand from her knee up. He gave it a few contemplative squeezes.

Despite wearing tights, preventing direct skin contact, Violet froze.

“Well, Mongrel. While I’ve experienced better headrests, your lap is passabl-”

“Unacceptable, unacceptable, UNACCEPTABLE!”

CasGil hastily rolled off the couch, just barely avoiding a razor-sharp katana pierced through the couch cushion where his torso had formerly been.

“King Gilgamesh!”

CasGil looked up from his place on the ground. Above him stood Lancer Raikou in all her disciplinary glory.

“Are you mad, woman!” CasGil exclaimed.

“For a man and a young maiden to be doing such a thing in public is a crime against public decency!” Raikou pulled out her sword from the couch. “For you as our master’s elder to lead her astray in such a way…! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE!”

Violet sighed. She’s never been so glad to hear the word unacceptable.

“Are you okay, Master?” Kid Gil asked quietly from behind the couch while Raikou continued her rant.

“Yes. Were you the one who got her?”

Gilgamesh nodded.

“Thank you,” Violet said, ruffling the young Gilgamesh’s hair and giving him a kiss on the head.

“I’m going to go play with Alex.” Kid Gil shot a pointed look at his older version. “He should leave you alone for awhile.”

Violet nodded and Kid Gil left the lounge. 

“How undignified!” Raikou grumbled to herself as she strode toward Violet. CasGil had had enough of her lecture and had elected to dematerialize and escape. She turned her attention to her young master. “I would think that a king would be more conscious of public decency but it seems that I was wrong! To think he would be so brazen as to make my deputy participate in such a thing! So indecent!”

“Thanks for your help, Raikou.”

“I’m just doing my job as the shadow prefect. Thanks is not necessary,” she said, taking a seat next to her master.

The two sat beside each other in silence, watching the program in silence.

“Do...you want to lay down…?” Violet asked.

“Hm?”

“I mean, we’re both women and you’ve done it for me. It doesn’t mean anything so it’s not against public decency right...?”

Raikou looked at her deputy before changing her position on the couch so that her head lay in Violet’s lap.

The two continued to watched tv.

_ ‘Role reversal…’  _ Violet thought in wonder.

………………..

Violet lifted her glasses and tiredly rubbed her eyes. She turned the lounge’s light settings on low. It was late, about 2 am. Most of Chaldea’s servants and staff were fast asleep, yet here she was, once again wandering the facility in her pajamas.

She went to the lounge’s kitchenette and took out a bottle of water for herself. She opened it and took a few sips as she made her way to the couch. She plopped herself down and contemplated the wall in front of her.

“Senpai?”

Violet looked up. Mash was at the door of the lounge.

Violet smiled and waved. Mash made her way over to her and took a seat.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Mash asked.

“I just saw a servant’s memories again. Nothing new,” Violet replied looking down at her hands.

Mash touched Violet’s hand. “They’re not covered in blood. They’re clean, warm, and soft.”

Violet sighed and closed her eyes. “Yes. You’re right.”

The two sat in comfortable silence. 

“I don’t feel like going back to my room for awhile. Can you keep me company?”

“Of course, Senpai.”

The silence continued. Violet scooted a little bit away from Mash before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her down onto her lap.

“S-senpai?!” Mash stuttered as she felt Violet’s thigh beneath her head.

“People seem to like it when I do this for them. I don’t mind most of the time, honestly. I don’t dislike being able to care for others in this way,” Violet said quietly. “Please stay like this for a while.”

“Okay Senpai.”

Mash relaxed, enjoying her friend’s tender warmth. Violet gently stroked her kohai’s soft, lilac hair. She began to hum in contentment.

“It really is pleasant being in your lap like this, Senpai…”

“I’m glad you think so, Mashu.”


End file.
